


Things that go bump in the night

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Would you like to join me upstairs?" Mathias whispered, and Flynn smiled widely."There is nothing I would rather do right now."
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	Things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> CANON KISSING CANON KISSING CANON KISSING KISSING CANON KISSING
> 
> https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/story/short-story/terror-by-torchlight if you missed it!!!!!

The kiss was soft and tender, and Flynn lifted his hand to Mathias' cheek. Flynn leaned back just slightly and brushed his thumb over Mathias' moustache, fiery red in the light. Mathias' green eyes were warm, dancing in the light of the fire, and Flynn's heart ached. Mathias was so handsome it hurt, with his sharp jaw and sharp eye and the strand of hair that would always fall down and rest on his forehead.

Flynn had to lean in for another kiss to stop himself from saying one of those three-word phrases that one longed to hear, and it wasn't the one about the rum. 

"Would you like to join me upstairs?" Mathias whispered, and Flynn smiled widely.

"There is nothing I would rather do right now."

Mathias smiled as well, and Flynn really meant it when he thought that there is nowhere he wanted to be more than right here with Mathias in this very moment.

/

When they were upstairs and alone in their rented room, it was as if the realisation dawned on them that they both had narrowly escaped death in the fight with the necromancer. There was an urgency to them now, an urgency in the kisses and touches. Piece by piece they undressed, garments falling to the floor until they were both in bed, nothing inbetween them.

The threadbare sheets felt like the finest silk against their skin, and Mathias sought out a searing kiss as Flynn filled him.

/

Afterwards, they lied entangled in bed, sated and happy.

Flynn lifted their joined hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss at the back of Mathias' hand. Mathias smiled, soft wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, and Flynn couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"To us and the adventures ahead of us."

Mathias shuffled closer and kissed Flynn, soft and tender. When it was over, he spoke, his voice warm.

"To us."


End file.
